This disclosure relates to a retention clip to fasten two panels together to retain one to the other. More particularly, it relates to such a clip suitable for joining such panels in instances where pilot holes in each panel are of different diameter or present excessive clearance with the fastener leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,581 entitled “Clip” issued Mar. 27, 1997 and assigned to Illinois Tool Works, Inc., Glenview, Ill., discloses a clip useful to join two panels. It is used in assembly of various panel components and is particularly suitable for assembly of panel components in the automotive industry. The entire specification and drawings of that patent are incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth.
Retention clips are used, in a known manner, to fasten together two panels or plates having aligned pilot holes. The body includes a flat flange portion with a central hole and a leg formed by spaced leg segments depending from a bottom wall surrounding the central hole in a cylindrical pattern. The interior of the distal ends of the leg segments include inwardly directed cam portions. A separate pin comprising an enlarged head and elongate generally cylindrical shaft is positioned in a preassembled active position above the body flange with the distal end of the pin shaft in the central hole above the passage formed by the leg segments.
The body leg is inserted through the aligned pilot holes and the pin driven into a final position, residing within the interior of the spaced leg segments. Insertion of the pin causes its exterior surface to engage the cam portions on the interior of the distal ends of the segmented legs urging them outward to expand the outer perimeter of the distal end of the leg segments. Abutting contact of the cam portions with the exterior surface of the pin maintains the expanded condition and prevents removal of the body and pin from the panel pilot holes thereby fastening the panels together.
It has been found that securement satisfactory to the rigors of automotive applications require particular attention to the size of the pilot holes in the panels and the thickness of the panels. As a result, versatility of the clips may be limited by the size of, and clearance with, the pilot holes that receive them. These latter parameters are often dictated by the automotive manufacturer.
It has been determined that a clip design capable of panel securement over a wide range of pilot hole dimensions and panel thickness is valuable to the marketplace. A given clip suitable for a wide range of applications reduces manufacturing and assembly costs, and inventory requirements.